Talk:Soaplessly Devoted to You/@comment-2.122.23.240-20170704132456/@comment-4689777-20170704140719
Thanks for reviewing, Generic Fandom User! :D That's what Kathryn would call you, tbh. It's good to hear that you found this episode to be the best of the season thus far, because it's also our favourite, and one we've been greatly looking forward to. Being out designated climax episode for all the midseason plots, a lot was bound to go down, and you responded well to all the major points that we could have hoped you responded well to. For one, the Ali/Ben/Liz(/Val) story - I'm happy that you ended up enjoying that miniature mystery, and the twists therein, and even found Fiona to be a memorable villain despite being short-lived. The revelations worked well for you, which I'm glad to here, as did the main driving force of repairing Ben and Ali's relationship further. To the point where Ben actually won best butler. I admit there've been some mistakes in writing Ben's character past Season 1; in Season 1, his close relationship with Ali was never actually intentional, and just sort of developed itself naturally as we wrote. In Season 2, we took fan response to that relationship as a sign to run with it and focus on it, but all that attention simply ended up damaging it and both the characters along with it. So, it's a tough repair job for both. Hopefully Ali, being the purest and most sympathetic main of the series, has earned back some good grace in Season 3, and hopefully Ben shall continue to do so as well. Now, the story I was most excited about was the Josh stuff - him burning down Brad's apartment and being rescued by Joanna in the style of Dale and Andrea TWD 1.06. Joanna rescuing Josh does mean big things, and we'll finally see Josh start to return to normal for the final batch of episodes of the series, which is a good thing. I thought this would be a cool climax to his crazy arc, with the natural ending development being that he now wants help, and it seems you agree on the whole. So great. Then of course there's Joe's story; the horribly awkward luncheon and then James' death. Very Blanca. Not that you'd know who that is. But yes, James is now dead and Rochelle's body has now been found, all of which shall be semi-awkwardly ignored in the next episode because it's a pause on the main story for a very fun special that we're very excited about. Nadia's indeed still kicking about. And was keepin' some shady shit in Andrew's freezer. #TheMysteryContinues. Then Rena's story -- soz. He's pretty dumb. My fave part of this was gauging some extra character from Mary, which you put in your Good section, so kl. And there are two Devious Butlers now. At least. Their motives come to light a tad later, unfortunately. Some distractions are gonna enter Rena's arc. Such as Theresa, who arrived just now, and we're hoping will be a cute addition. Not just in Rena's story. Aaaaaaaand what else. I too love the trio dynamic in the Del Barrio household. I can see where Josh's "spectacular" death thing may have come off as silly; originally, I had intended to use that scene to introduce the concept of Josh moving on from self harm to suicide, with Brad simply telling him that he needs to kill himself and him taking it from there. Unfortunately, that development made its leap with its very introduction back in Act 3 of 3.04. Cassie decided to help Ali because at the end of the day she's a little girl, and actually seeing a knife pressed to someone's wrist is different than being told it's gonna happen. The moment came, and she couldn't stomach it, so she put an end to it. The tension from Ali putting the knife to Fiona's neck wasn't meant to stem from the illegality of it all, but rather from what I mentioned earlier about Ali being the series' most pure character, and whether or not she would sacrifice that purity for the sake of revenge. She did not. Yah the reveals were pretti long. And yeah awks at Rochelle. I'm doing these points in backward order if you couldn't tell. But hey, her li'l flashback was fun. Hope you enjoy next ep, will prob be a major fave of mine.